Glitterbaby Fever
by GlitterbabyFever
Summary: After the kiss at the AMA's everything changes for Adam Lambert and his bass player. How is Tommy oging to admit to anyone, especially himself, how he really feels and will it be too late if he finally does it?
1. Chapter 1 Open your mouth, open it wide

**A/N: **This is my first Adommy fanfiction, and it is my first fanfiction in years. Please be kind. I'm inspired by events that Adam and Tommy say's been happening, but I've made my own twist with everything.

I rated it M simply because I'm not sure where I'm taking this story yet, and better safe than sorry, right?

I appreciate reviews, but like I said, please keep in mind that it's been a while. Thank you.  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Adam hadn't been aware of that when they called the little blonde in that he would affect him to the extent he actually did. He had walked in rather nervously, and this had caught Adam's attention at once. It was something with the way he moved and how he grinned as he played the bass that made Adam unable to stop smiling. He was extremely talented, but also extremely cute. He seemed like a nice guy, and Adam could see him in his band and therefore he hired him at once. They also seemed to share their fashion sense. They were both into glam and glitter, and wasn't that fabulous? <em>

_As soon as the musician stopped playing, Adam got up, grinning widely.  
>"You sure you wanna join?" he asked. After all, he was the boss and he wanted that boy in his band, no matter what the rest thought. The blonde nodded quickly and watched Adam with his large, brown, eager eyes and Adam just smiled happily. "You're in then!"<br>The blonde looked like he was ready to leap in the air with joy, but he obviously managed to keep himself under some kind of control as he nodded with a smile over his pink lips. "Thanks! Wow, that's great!" he said, seeming kind of lost for words. Adam grinned as he walked over to him and suggested that they were to talk about the details and so on, and they left the room together._

With a sigh Adam turned his attention to the bass player who stood with his feet widely apart, warming up a bit. He seemed incredibly nervous, and Adam smiled widely at this. He was really nervous himself, and watching the other man's nerves didn't exactly calm him down.

They stood backstage at the AMA's and this was their first real performance and the bassist had only played during their rehearsals. This time it was the real deal and they were all dressed up to the limit. His bass player, who wore his high shoes and still didn't became taller than Adam, looked adorable. Simply adorable. He wore heavy eyeliner around his eyes and up to his temple he wore blueish glitter. He had a sidecut and his hair fell to the right. He looked so cute Adam had real difficulties keeping his fingers in check. Though, he had to remind himself that this little elf-like man was only his friend and band mate. His straight friend and band mate.

Adam was as gay as the pope was straight. He had realized this at the tender age of twelve and it wasn't until his late teens that he finally managed to embrace it. He was proud of his sexuality, everyone who knew him knew this . Though, Adam Lambert was a man who was used to getting exactly what he wanted, and now his eyes were set on the blonde one who was stretching his arms in the air and bending his back backwards. Jeez, he was flexible...

"You know, I was thinking..." Adam smiled as he walked over to the boy. "Maybe I could tug at your hair? Just gently, of course. All for the show" he explained and a wide grin spread across the shorter one's face. "You can do anything you want to me on stage" he promised, smiling. "I better make sure my bass is tuned"  
>Adam stared at him, somewhat shocked. Did he just say that he could do whatever he wanted to him while being on stage? Oh, one should be careful with words like that to mr Adam Lambert. But he sure was going to take up on the offer...<p>

The adrenaline was pumping through Adam's every pore as he made a leap up on a platform, still singing. Unfortunately he fell over. During the fall, as he was holding the microphone, he couldn't support himself with his hands, and therefore he rolled over and got up on his feet in a pliable move. No one seemed to notice the fact that it wasn't planned. He felt extremely pleased with himself. Smooth, Lambert!

With the adrenaline running through his veins and with this new pride he felt as he managed to avoid a complete catastrophe. He was feeling the song and he really did want to entertain the audience. He lived in the moment and he had no thoughts of what would happen once he left the stage. He walked over to the band and grinned at the blonde who smiled at him and grabbed him by the hair. Though, this was the only thing he was supposed to do, but he couldn't contain himself as he stared into the brown eyes that sparkled more than the glitter around his eyes and his plump lips that were glistering somewhat from the pink lip-gloss he wore.

Without a thought running through his head he pushed the man's face into his own and kissed him passionately and almost roughly. It only lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled away, but he could see a small blush forming on the smaller one's pale cheeks and he grinned himself. He felt so good about himself and as he walked by, he could swear he saw a smile form on the straight bassist's lips.


	2. Chapter 2  You're the Star

Tommy Joe Ratliff, the young, blonde bass player of Adam Lambert's band stood with the rest of the band, minding his own business and playing the bass like he was supposed to. After all, that was what he was getting paid for. He had promised the promiscuous singer that he was allowed to do anything to him while being on stage, but he hadn't realized that it included kisses.

He wasn't a homophobe, not at all. If he was then he'd be pretty stupid for even joining the gay star Adam Lambert's band in the first place. He just weren't homosexual either, and therefore he found it rather confusing to have his lips crushed against someone else¨'s when that someone happened to be the same gender as himself. He turned his head, watching the singer's back as he made his way away from the band and he felt himself blushing. For some reason, as the he caught Adam's eyes with his own for a second, he couldn't help but smiling.

As they got off the stage Tommy was prepared for Adam wanting to talk about the whole kiss-thing, but he didn't even bring it up. He wrapped his arms around Monte's neck, laughing and hugging him, before he hugged the rest of the band members, leaving Tommy until last. This made him feel rather worried at first, but he soon felt Adam's strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, pulling him close to his chest.  
>"Tommy! I'm so happy right now!" the singer exclaimed. "I can't believe this! I was so nervous I thought I'd shit my pants! I think I did good though, didn't I?" Tommy couldn't help but to smile at the singer's energy at the moment, and he nodded in agreement. "You did" he stated as the singer continued. "I'm so glad you were there with me! Thank you for doing this with me!"<p>

Tommy wasn't sure whether Adam was talking to the whole band or Tommy alone, but he mutely nodded with a weak smile.

They had swung by the hotel restaurant, which fortunately was still open even thought he late hour, or rather early hour, and grabbed a couple of sandwiches, beers and hamburgers. After the awards they still had a lot of energy left inside of them and none of them felt like sleeping and as they were deciding on whether to go out for a drink or not they realized that they were hungry.

"I think we totally kicked ass!" Adam explained, grinning widely. He acted a bit more happy than usual, but Tommy wasn't sure if that was the beers or the show that had that affect on him. Tommy himself hadn't had even a beer and he almost felt high still, even though he wasn't the one in the center of attention.  
>"We sure did" Monte agreed, smiling widely at the band. "We should go bowling" he suddenly said, and Lisa nodded quickly. "We should!" she agreed.<p>

Tommy sighed, not quite being in the mood.

"I'll go to bed, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow at six for the show. You should get some sleep if you're even going to get up in the morning" he said and Monte pouted at him.  
>"You're a bore, mom!" Tommy stuck his tongue out at Monte's words after he got up from the seat, finishing his coke and then heading up to his hotel room. He put the alarm on on his phone, before he put the charger in the wall so that the phone wouldn't get uncharged during the night. Once done with that, brushing his teeth and stripping to his underwear, he lay down under the thin covers, looking up in the ceiling. For some reason Adam's lips were still burning on his, and he didn't like that. Not that he minded the kiss really, it was just for fun and he didn't mind having fun as long as it didn't lead to anything. Kisses are harmless after all. What he wasn't pleased about was the fact that it couldn't leave his mind at all. He turned around, covering his head in the pillow, closing his eyes and just hoping to drift off.<p>

Tommy jerked awake by a loud sound and quickly looked around him to find the source of the noise. It was Depeche Mode's "Precious" that filled the room, and he knew exactly why after a couple of seconds. After checking his phone, he placed his finger against the screen and then held the phone to his ear.  
>"Adam? What do you want?" he muttered, yet sounding somewhat worried. Adam was a bit reckless at times, and judging by his mood earlier he wouldn't be surprised if he'd decide to get to a gay bar and dance the energy off. Once he did this, he usually got lost.<br>"I want to see you" Adam said, and the tone of his voice made Tommy somewhat puzzled. He didn't sound... well, anything. He sounded rather emotionless.  
>"What's the matter? Adam?" he asked and Adam just sighed. "I want to see you." he repeated.<br>"It's..." Tommy said, checking his phone before holding it to his ear again. "Three thirty in the morning. Can't it wait? Should I come get you?"  
>"Just open your door" Adam muttered, hanging up. Tommy looked even more confused as he got up and doing as he was told.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Need a second to breathe

Adam Lambert, the fabulous, never insecure, singer put his phone into his pocket and bit his lip as he waited. He really needed to see Tommy, and he needed to see him bad.  
>Once the blonde opened the door Adam stepped inside without asking if he was allowed to.<br>"Tommy..." he began as the bass player closed the door and turned to face Adam. He did this during complete silence, allowing his boss to continue. "About the kiss... I... It was just in the heat of the moment. I couldn't... control myself, you know? I know I wasn't supposed to, but with the lyrics and... I just felt it. I felt it so bad"

His explanation made Tommy smile as he shook his head.

"It's okay." Tommy smiled as he walked over to him, seeming very confident all of a sudden. This made Adam not only confused, but also really insecure. "I understand. Really." Adam nodded some as his words, still feeling rather confused. "Oh... Well... I'm sorry" he repeated and Tommy just chuckled some. "Hey, it's okay." His smile was reassuring and as Adam turned to watch him he grinned.  
>"Do you want to do it again?"<p>

His words completely threw Adam off. Did he want to do what again? What was Tommy referring to? As they in fact were talking about the sharing of saliva they had experienced only a couple of hours ago, it had to be about that.  
>"I mean... Only for the show and only for fun" Tommy explained, and Adam couldn't help but to feel his heart sink somewhat. Of course. Tommy was straight and even if he'd decided to make out with Adam he probably wouldn't want anything more. He remembered when he got out of the closet and how difficult he'd been. He knew that things like embracing a completely new side to you that you didn't think you had was hard and that it demanded time to get used to it. Adam wasn't known for being patient when it came to his lovers. He wanted what he wanted at once. He didn't want to sit around and for it. Not that he was an ass towards his boyfriends, he just didn't enjoy the drama it caused to wait around for someone who just discovered their sexuality. Yet, there was something about Tommy that drove him insane. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he couldn't have him that made him want him so bad?<p>

His brown eyes stared into Adam's blueish and this made Adam feel extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know whether he was to kiss him like he really wanted to or if he just should turn his back and walk away. His brain told him to leave as fast as he could. He shouldn't get involved with this gorgeous, straight man. Not only could it mess up their relationship as friends and band mates, but also Adam could end up extremely hurt. Adam was sick of having his heart at stake like that as soon as he found someone new he decided to try with and then they ended up hurting him. He didn't want that again. But on the other hand he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Tommy in that very moment, when he stood that close to him, eyes locked in his. He looked beautiful, innocent, still sexy. Adam just wanted to... make him not so innocent. Maybe Tommy would still act and look that innocent, but Adam would know that he wasn't. Though, what scared him the most wasn't that he wanted to sleep with him, but that he wanted so much more than that.

Suddenly, without much of a warning, Tommy inhaled lightly. The breath was so hot that Adam almost felt sweaty, yet he doubted that it was that hot. The chemistry between them became so sexual and so out there that Adam swore that he would be able to touch it if he only wanted to. The air almost vibrated as he inhaled, eyes still locked in the dept of Tommy's brown eyes. They were beautiful, and even though they weren't blue they still felt a bit like the sea as he drowned in them.

He felt captivated as Tommy moved closer, wrapping his arms around Adam's hips. He felt his own hands start stroking the back of the much shorter, at least when he wasn't wearing his high shoes, man. Even though Tommy was still fully dressed, he could almost picture how his skin would feel underneath his fingers. He wanted him at once, and as they were alone in a hotel room in the middle of night it couldn't get much easier to decide to actually do sleep with him, as it seemed like that's where this was going.

As Adam felt Tommy's finger start to pull a little at his fly he jerked back though. He wanted to be with Tommy, yes, but not at any cost. He already cared far too much about this boy to actually risk messing everything up. He did want Tommy to want him, yes, but he was afraid that Tommy would change his mind and loathe Adam for letting him do this. It was wrong, and he should end it before it was too late.

Tommy's lips leaned in towards Adam's and just as they were about to brush against them Adam pulled away., gently pushing Tommy off.  
>"I'm so sorry..." he murmured, and Tommy looked both ashamed and confused. "I just... I need a second to breathe" Adam said, before he quickly leaving the room and man behind him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4  Push the limit

Tommy sighed as he opened his eyes, yet again to the sound of his cellphone. This time it was the alarm that went off and he'd only gotten an hour of sleep after Adam left his room. It had gotten extremely awkward, but Tommy assumed that it always did when you offered yourself to someone and they rejected you. He wasn't really used to that. Not that he was extremely overconfident or anything, he just didn't offer himself to people that way. It usually was the other way around.

He sighed, not feeling very pleased with that he'd probably messed up the spirit in the band. He didn't quit understand how he always managed to do something like that. Now he had to walk downstairs and face Adam. If he was lucky he hadn't told the band about Tommy's little adventure during the previous night. If he had, then they would all assume that he was gay all of a sudden. Maybe they would be right to think that, maybe Tommy had magically turned gay overnight, but he didn't want to be the last to know.

Once he got downstairs and to the lobby he found his band mates, though all of them seemed quite upset. Adam had told them! Tommy rushed over, seeming just as upset as the others.  
>"ADAM HOW COULD YOU? THIS WAS BETWEEN US!" he shouted, and Adam stared at him with confused eyes. "Excuse me?" Adams face looked genuinely confused and Tommy bit his lip hard now. Was he a complete dick?<p>

The band stared at them with confused eyes, and Adam sighed with his eyes locked in Tommy's.  
>"Tommy, the show canceled us due to the kiss last night. They want me to apologize about it, but that's not happening." Tommy's jaw dropped and he stared at the taller male. "Are you serious?" he asked. Adam nodded. "They want me to say that I regret it all"<br>"Do you?" Tommy asked at once, biting his lip softly. He tasted something metallic and realized he'd hurt his lip from all the chewing.  
>"Of course not!" Adam said. This made Tommy feel warm and ticklish within his skin. If Adam didn't regret it, it means he enjoyed it? He enjoyed him? As he was to open his mouth to respond, Adam continued.<br>"I mean if that made them provoked I should have kissed every guy I could see! I wonder what they'd think about that!"

His words made Tommy's heart fall to the bottom of his stomach like a stone. He gulped and turned his eyes away, feeling that the might tear up and he didn't want Adam to see this.  
>"I see. Yeah, I wonder what people would say about that" he mumbled out as Adam smiled at hi. To risk Adam finding out would be stupid. After all,he wasn't even sure what he felt and what there was to find out.<p>

"Let's get going" Monte suggested and with that also interrupting Tommy's thoughts. He felt grateful for this as he nodded and grabbed is bags. After all, they were all going to get on the road after the tv-show, so they could just as well get going at once. "We can stop for breakfast perhaps?" Longineu suggested but Tommy shook his head to his proposal. "I'm not really hungry, so I think I'll just nap or something" he said, before grabbing his bags and leaving for the bus without even looking at the singer and the rest of the band. They all seemed confused, but Tommy didn't have the energy to explain. He didn't even have the energy to try to figure out what he was confused about himself. All he knew was that he had to get some rest and leave confusion for another day when he felt like handling it. Sure, that day probably wasn't any in the nearest future, but what did it matter? He wasn't gay and he didn't like Adam. If he turned out to be, he didn't know what he'd do. It wasn't like he was a homophobe or anything, but it'd turn his whole world upside down. Would he even know who he was if he found that side of him? He wasn't sure.

He had gone straight to bed in his bunk, got away from the band and their laughter and talking. He hadn't been aware of it himself, but he'd drifted off. He noticed this when he felt a hand lightly shake his shoulder. He opened his eyes and suddenly stared right into those blueish eyes he loved so much.  
>Oh, Adam...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5  I've got my boots on

**Chapter 5 – I've got my boots on**

"So, everyone else has left" Adam stated, grinning his boyish smile at the bassplayer. "So?" the reply wasn't what he'd expected, and this threw him off a bit. He shook his head, trying to get back in the game as soon as possible.

"So... We're alone" Adam continued, which made Tommy sigh. "Yeah, I got that" Adam raised his eyebrows as he stared at Tommy. Did he have PMS? Christ.

"I just... I figured we could talk" he sighed, and Tommy murmured something, before he actually sat up. "Fine" he said as he jumped down from the bunk, reminding Adam of a flexible cat. Oh, he was a kitty after all.  
>They walked to the livingroom section before they took a seat. Adam sat down first and when Tommy did, he clearly made sure there was space between them.<br>"Do you... feel okay about the kiss?" Adam asked. After all, he'd never seen anyone look so uncomfortable around him if they weren't homophobic.

"Of course I do!" Tommy sighed, watching him. "Why wouldn't I?" This made Adam raise his eyebrows yet again. He looked adorable, but he'd point out that he was straight at once.

"Oh, I don't know" he said, chuckling some now. "Maybe because you're.. well, straight?" Tommy watched him, smiling weakly as he shook his head. "It's not about that. You're the first guy I've kissed, yes, but... I mean, it's just a kiss. I thought it was hilarious" he said honestly.  
>"Then... what's all this about?" Adam asked, watching the blonde. His brown eyes found Adam's and left him breathless.<br>"Well, I..." Tommy began, as he seemed to move closer to Adam. Adam could almost taste his breath and he inhaled as he realized what was going to happen. He didn't mind though. Not at all.

Just as he was about to lean towards the shorter, yet older male, a voice interrupted them.  
>"I'm not kidding, Monte!" Longineu shouted. Adam was just about to place his arms around Tommy as he twitched, moved away and made his way out of there. This left Adam extremely confused. Didn't he want him? He sure made it look like that. His confident thoughts soon were overpowered by the negative ones. 'Of course he doesn't want you. He's straight. Last time I checked, you don't have a vagina and you're not even feminine enough. Face it, he'll never even look your way, Lambert.'<p>

A couple of hours later we arrived to San Fransisco, something Adam felt really eager about. He was openly gay, and therefore he almost had to love San Fran. Tommy hadn't been seen during the whole day though, and this made Adam a bit confused. Oh well. After all, was there anything he could do about it? He'd tried to talk to him, but he rejected him clearly. So... yeah. Not his problem. It was rather late, so all fun places were closed by now. This wasn't a problem for mr Lambert who'd dressed up and put on flawless make up. He was going dancing! What single gay man could be in San Fransisco and not go to a gaybar? A boring one if any! Was there one thing Adam Lambert was anything but, it was boring. "I'm going out!" he yelled as the bus stopped before their hotel. "Is anyone coming?" A part of him really hoped that Tommy would join him. If they just loosened up a bit with alcohol, though Adam was against solving his problems with alcohol really, he was sure that they could talk things through and solve them. No one replied though, and he sighed as he walked to the kitchen area where he knew Tommy was with Longineu as the latter was going on about some gig he'd been to while the blonde didn't seem to give a damn.

"Are you coming?" Adam asked, eyes on the pretty kitty.  
>"Why?" Tommy sighed, watching him. "I don't feel like drinking, dancing or being hit on by bigger guys tonight."<p>

Adam nodded mutely. "You sure? I really don't want to go alone..." he said, but Tommy shook his head. "I'm not coming"

"Well, if you change your mind, here's the address" Adam said, handing Tommy a note. "I'll talk to the guard and tell him to let you in so you won't have to stand in line if you decide to show up" he said. "Don't get your hopes up" Tommy almost sounded irritated now, and Adam nodded, once again. "We'll might see each other later then" he said, walking off before Tommy had a chance to reply.

He was certain that the blonde would show up, sooner or later.

Adam Lambert wasn't a man who was used to stand in line anymore. At least not for the good places. Therefore, he and his fabulous boots and leather pants made their way to the guard. Two words were shared, before the guard held the rope open for him, letting him in. Sometimes it was good to be Adam Lambert!

The music was loud, and he loved it. He looked around, spotting the dance floor and then the bar. What was he going to do first? He decided to get over to the bar, order a vodka, a martini and a beer. He had two hands after all, so why not? As soon as he got the vodka, he took it, leaving the shot glass on the bar desk. He took his beer and his martini and made his way over to the dancefloor. He drank from his beer, finishing it first as he was moving his hips a bit. It was not that special, his way of dancing right now, but he was holding two drinks after all. As soon as he'd finished both of them he decided to go for it. He put his arms in the air, moving his hips, gliding down a bit towards the floor, and as soon as he got up a second later, there was already two guys smiling at him.

Oh, it sure was good to be Adam Lambert!


	6. Chapter 6  I want your chokehold

_I'm** so sorry **about the late chapter! A lot of things has been going on in my life lately and I've been trying to get everything straightened out. Well, as an apology or simply just to make it up to you this is almost twice or thrice as long as usual and it's got a bit sexual tension. I guess. Happy reading!_

_Oh, and please **review**. Even if it's just a "oh, it's ok" it's better than keeping quiet. **Thank you! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – I want your chokehold<p>

Tommy Joe knocked hard on the door, but no one opened. This left him rather frustrated. He stood there in nothing but his dark blue pajama. His feet were naked against the expensive-looking carpet. It was probably 4 am and he knew he shouldn't bother the singer if he was even in yet, but he had a nightmare that Adam got really hurt and wouldn't come home anymore. He just wanted to make sure that the singer was still breathing.

He knocked again, but then sighed and turned around. He probably was fast asleep or dancing those sexy boots off. He wasn't that into shoes really, but those boots really looked fabulous on Adam. They read him all over. Tommy shook his head with a sigh. He wasn't turning gay even though he sure sounded like a stereotypical gay man. He slowly walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

When the morning arrived Tommy had walked to the restaurant to have breakfast there. He wasn't that hungry and he really didn't feel like eating so he took a cup of coffee as the others sat around the table with him, talking loudly about the show that night, about something called 'Adommy', not that Tommy thought that sounded good, but he didn't even get what it was, and toilet paper. Turns out Monte found it really good with black toilet paper so one wouldn't have to see their own shit while Lisa calmly explained that the white paper was necessary so one would know when it was clean. He shook his head at them and looked down in his coffee. Morons. He was just about to get up when he saw a black haired, familiar man enter the restaurant. Tommy smiled at once. He was okay. Adam walked over, taking a seat and grinning happily.  
>"You okay?" Tommy asked, even though he clearly saw the answer in his face. "I love San Fransisco!" he grinned and Tommy smiled weakly. Oh, so he had sex that night.<br>"Found some guy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. You should have seen him. He was gorgeous! He was blonde, quite tall but shorter than me and he had the most amazing brown eyes!"

Lisa shot Monte a glance as Tommy felt his heart drop some. "Oh, so where is this gorgeous beauty of yours?" he asked, unable to hide the jealousy in his voice.  
>"Oh, no. It isn't anything like that. It was just that night, but I got his number in case I change my mind" he grinned and Tommy made a note to self to delete that number from his phone when he got a hold of it later.<p>

They finished their breakfast during silence. At least Tommy remained silent. The others kept going on about the toilet paper and Adam was going on about his one night stand. It was amusing how it broke Tommy's heart to listen to it. Maybe he actually was gay?

They'd spent the day on their own. Adam had wanted to spend time with Tommy but Tommy had rejected him. Maybe quite too harsh?

It was time for their first real performance after the AMA's. Tommy couldn't help but to feel rather nervous about the whole thing. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the kiss, Adam was a great kisser and all, but he didn't want to fall precipitately into something he wasn't ready to face.

He pulled back from the mirror, grinning some at the sight at the man facing him. That was the rockstar-Tommy Joe and he loved him. He really did. He was so confident and awesome. Oh, and he sparkled right now and who didn't love sparkles?

"Hey glitterbaby" he heard a voice and bit his lip softly as he turned around to grin at the black haired singer. "Oh, look who's talking, Baboyboy" he grinned but then pouted. Was "Babyboy" a nickname even worth comparing to "Glitterbaby?" After all, who wouldn't want to be called Glitterbaby? Tommy sure didn't mind it.

"What do you mean?" Adam grinned as he stepped into the room Tommy had occupied with his make up, clothing and glitter.  
>"Well, not to be that way, mr Lambert, but you sparkle more than I do"<p>

"True" Adam grinned and moved closer to Tommy, which made his heart skip a beat. "But you look way prettier than I do, so I need more than you do" he said and pulled away which made Tommy's heart drop this time. "Hm?"  
>"Come on, we'll be going on now" he grinned and left the room, leaving a sighing Tommy behind him.<p>

Tommy had made his way out of the room and onto the stage. According to the set list it was time to play "Fever". I enjoyed that song. It was sensual yet not too over the top. I played the intro, standing just underneath and next to the staircase on which Adam stood, dancing to the beat. It wasn't all that fair that he was gorgeous, a great dancer, had all this star quality to him and on that he sang like a fucking God. And next to him stood Tommy, a short, skinny, pale blonde who barely could play anything but the guitar and bass. Sure, he could play the drums to the amount that he kept a beat, but that was about it. He could play the keyboard to some extent, as in pushing the buttons he knew he should. That wasn't playing to him. Therefore, all the blonde really knew was the guitar and the bass. One could think it was harder for gay men or women to have one night stands, but Adam seemed to be getting laid a whole lot more than Tommy Joe, but then again Adam was a gay superstar and Tommy Joe was that little straight guy who everyone assume to be gay. That could have something to do with why women looked at him like he was a cute kitten.

He turned his face to the singer who made his way down the staircase, watching the bassplayer over his shoulder with an inviting grin that made Tommy feel his heart skip a beat. The singer took a seat on the stairs so that he was about a head taller than the bassplayer, but then again he was always that much taller. That was the reason why Tommy had bought those shoes just after he had gotten told that he was allowed to join the band. He had to lean his head back as he realized that the singer was hovering over him somewhat. This seemed to be something Adam decided to use and he covered Tommy's face with his own, letting their lips collide. Tommy's eyes widened, before he closed them and leaned somewhat backwards, allowing the singer over him. Adam grinned against Tommy's lips, at least it felt like it, and he soon forced the blonde's lips apart and then allowed his tongue into his mouth. Tommy could bite down, of course, but he didn't. He didn't want to.

The singer grinned and pulled back a bit, biting a hard hold of the bass player's lower lip before he got down from the stairs, walking to the audience with a grin before he tuned to face the blushed blonde who just straightened up. He held up his hand, showing with his index finger that he wanted him to get there. His body language and his face was childishly adorable, yet extremely inviting and pure sexual. Tommy swallowed hard as he walked over, now standing before the taller one. He waited for Adam's lips when he suddenly felt a hand around his throat. For fun one could think, but the singer really grabbed it hard. Tommy's eyes closed and a grin was playing over his dark lips. His head was tilted back and he felt his lower lip getting trapped between the singer's white, perfect teeth. His body was on fire, from the inside out. He was certain that Adam could hear and feel Tommy's heart beat as it probably tried to make it's way out of his rib cage. He breathed out hard, though a grin formed over his lips again. Soon the teeth were replaced with a pair of velvet soft lips and Tommy opened his mouth for the singer who grinned as he let his tongue slip in and through the teeth to find his tongue. Tommy grinned as he heard the audience pretty much freak out, yelling like fan girls did when Robert Pattinson undressed in "New Moon". He enjoyed it. Not the Robert Pattinson goes naked -part but the fans. Who didn't wish for them to have fans screaming their name? Okay, they didn't scream his name. They screamed Adam's name and this "Adommy", whatever that was. He had to google it when he had removed that number from Adam's mobile phone.

He breathed in the smell of Adam Lambert, he tasted his sweet tongue and lips and he felt his hand around his throat get tighter. He enjoyed it. He more than enjoyed it. He needed it. He might not be able to look himself in the eyes or the mirror the day after, but he needed it tonight. He wanted to breathe him in so many more ways than in this one.

His thoughts seemed to have gone through to the singer who just grinned at him, giving him a small peck as he pulled away, leaving Tommy there blushed and needy for more. Thank god for being a bass player! Not only was Adam bigger than Tommy, but he was also the singer and one without a guitar or anything else that could hid his crotch. Besides he always wore these really tight pants, as if he wanted to show his package to everyone. And sure, if Tommy had a package like that he would probably do the same. The thing was if he got turned on before the audience like that it would get extremely obvious and probably make the news the next day. They had a way of attacking the singer for anything about his sexuality and sexual needs just because of his orientation. Therefore I enjoyed to make out with him a bit more than just for the fun of it. He provoked people at the same time as he supported Adam Lambert, his really good friend, and every gay person in the United States and around the world at the same time. And all of this just for getting Adam's tongue shoved down his throat at world wide television. Life was good at times.

Though, he felt confused about the whole thing. If he really was as straight as he claimed to be, why did he enjoy the kisses so much? Was it some sort of adrenaline that made it that good? Was it something more than that? Even if it was, it probably wasn't the same for Adam. He'd made it clear at a interview that day that it was all about the song and the tension in it. He got carried away. It could have been anyone. Monte, Longineu, a dancer. It just happened to be Tommy.

That thought made his heart break as he watched the singer who was pushing his groin into the face of a dancer. He really was just another piece of fun for Adam. It was all about the show. Of course it was. Adam was certain that Tommy Joe was as straight as the dancer he was pretty much violating. He would probably kick him out of the band if he knew what was going on in Tommy's head.

Tommy shook his head and smiled some as the singer walked over to him again. This was getting interesting and unbearable.


End file.
